The present disclosure relates generally to media players and in particular to controlling a camera in a portable media device.
A portable media device can store a variety of digital information such as audio tracks, video tracks, photos, and other information. Examples of portable media devices are the iPod® and the iPhone™ portable media devices, which are available from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif.
A portable media device can include one or more connectors or ports that can be used to interface with other devices. For example, the connector or port can enable the portable media device to couple to a host computer, be inserted into a docking system, or receive an accessory device. In the case of the iPod®, e.g., a vast array of accessory devices have been developed that can interconnect to the portable media device.
In some instances, a portable media device can have the capability of taking still photos and recording video. For example, a portable media device may include a camera and an associated camera application to control the camera. The camera application can be used to control various aspects of the camera including taking still photographs and recording video.
In addition to taking pictures and recording video with the camera, an accessory can be used to communicate with the portable media device to control the camera remotely to take pictures and record video.